okamifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ValkyriePyra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Okami Ura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) The adoption request Hi, you didn't sign the adoption request on the forum. I don't know what effect this has, but I think you're supposed to because users know it is you who made that post. Anyways, I saw it on the community central. I'll try to make it more organized for you. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 23:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. I'll make you an admin here as soon as I get to be. Do you have a page on here? Pyrostar (talk) 20:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, . Can you also make me an bureaucrat here too because I started this adoption thing? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 22:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I meant besides the user page. Do you have any fanon articles here? Also, of course. What's the difference between bureaucrat and admin? Pyrostar (talk) 22:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, Brush Techniques in Ōkami III, and a bureaucrat is able to promote other users to bureaucrat, admin or rollback, while an administrator is able to do what you know but not be default promoting other users (other than giving them chat moderator). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 22:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, by the way Pyrostar, I might not create that many articles because I'm gonna be primarily working on the templates, aswell as the system messages here. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 17:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you don't need to make any articles here. Just contribute some way. :) Thanks for all your help! Pyrostar (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome :) But does that mean I will be bureaucrat here or not? I would like to have it because I did start this adoption thing (and no will will NOT promote my friends of random users). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:23, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Wait..does editing and creating useful templates count as contributing to you? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it does. Thanks, Chloe. Pyrostar (talk) 20:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, here's another thing to help your chances of adopting this place too: Keep contributing and making edits until they respond, as they watch your edits and will decide if you deserve it or not. [[User:Clubchloe1|'Keldeo']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, got it. Make meaningful edits, then watch as I become bureaucrat and then make you one. Pyrostar (talk) 20:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes ;) Your welcome. 21:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just letting you know there's a template called , which lets you insert the ¥ symbol so you don't have to copy and paste it. Can you please use that template instead of putting the name "Yen" when adding to articles? 21:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Chloe. Pyrostar (talk) 21:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Per the blog post discussion, I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The rights Incase you didn't get my message, to change my rights, go to and check the boxes that says "Bureaucrat" and "Administrator" and click the save button at the left bottom part of the page. 21:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I know you'll take a good care of this place :) 21:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Active or not? This is the generic "are you there?" message. I'm trying to sort out the list of active admins', and since you have not edited after you have become bureaucrat, you may reflect your status on the page, by changing the text in the third parameter of the template called "admin cell", which that template will have for your status your username in the first parameter, so you may change it to include one of this text: If you are on a hiatus, please tell me when you're on a hiatus until you will be back. 22:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm around, don't worry. I'm just doing some side projects. Pyrostar (talk) 00:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah I see. So does that mean you're around (as in not checking this place often but working on other projects)? I will change it for you if you are. 00:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Active or not (once again) This is the generic "are you there?" message, as you have not edited here since December, and your status of being here is unknown. To reflect your status, you may change the text in the third parameter of an template called "admin cell" on the page, where you may insert one of the following into it: I do know you are working on other projects, however, you must take the fact of being an bureaucrat here seriously and actually edit here more to be considered "active". Please tell me how long of an hiatus you are on if you are. I may actually be taking a short break from here for a bit to pursue other projects. Sorry I haven't worked here in a while. PS: Sorry about moving your sig. Pyrostar (talk) 23:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :So you are on an hiatus? How long are you gonna be? Also, please do not move signatures like that, and to avoid doing that, use the Source mode editor, the staff of Ōkami Wiki encourage use of the source mode editor because it allows full manipulation of text, while that HORRIBLE RTE does not. You can see Ōkami Wiki's manual of style for information on wiki code. Probably about 2 to 3 weeks. Oh and thanks for telling me how to avoid that mistake. Pyrostar (talk) 14:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You know what? Bleep it. I'm active. I'll be working on the site more often now. Thanks for taking the time to edit that, Chloe. :) Pyrostar (talk) 00:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome :) I have removed the protection (did you see that notice on the about how inactive our staff are?), also, its easy to make that template if you know what you're doing. Just simply copy and paste and modify some template code you don't know how to make! The forums Hi. Are you still here? Anyways, I've just recently turned on a new feature here, the forums wiki feature. I want to know what you think of it, and please do not reply to this here, and instead at this thread.